


Stocking Stuffer Collection

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four little stocking stuffers for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/clexmas/">Clexmas</a> 2010 Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Stuffer Collection

## Clexmas Stocking Stuffers

 

### Come Out and Play

"Come out and play!" Clark threw another snowball at Lex's window.

Lex poked his head out of the third-story bedroom, sleep lines still sharp upon his face. If he'd had hair, it would have been tussled for certain. "Clark, what...?"

"It's winter, Lex! And a beautiful day. You can't spend it sleeping, so come out and play."

"It's..." Lex turned his head, looking inside the castle. "Six o'clock in the morning, Clark!"

Clark tossed another snowball, hitting the frame above the window so that the snow fell in bits upon Lex as he leaned out.

Lex sputtered, shaking his head. "Alright, that does it, you..."

In very short order, Lex was outside in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He came out with a snowball already in his hand and Clark was nailed good by that one, not expecting it.

With a laugh, Clark shook the snow out of his hair. "How...?"

"Had it in the refrigerator from last night," Lex grinned. Then he bent down to gather up some more.

Clark threw the loose snow in his hand at Lex before he'd properly shaped it, to distract Lex from making his own.

With a laugh, Lex ignored the flakes of snow falling around him and finished his next few weapons. Then the battle started in earnest.

An hour later, they were panting from the play, covered in snow, their clothes barely able to be seen. Their breath was as white in the air as the ground around them.

Clark pressed close to Lex to warm him, feeling the shivers in the thinner body. Lex was by no means weak, but an hour of snow play had frozen him. "Let's get you inside."

"There's a nice hot shower inside," Lex smiled up, secure in Clark's hold.

"The best part of snowball fights," Clark agreed. And they both went in, the evidence of their fight left behind.

 

### Living Flame

Lex sat on the couch in his family room and watched the flames flicker and dance. "If I touched the fire, I'd be burnt," he murmured. It might be worth it, though, to touch something so alive, so enticing. Full of warmth, something to fill him inside. "You hold it instead."

Lying on the rug at Lex's feet, Clark stretched and looked up. "What?"

"I want to hold the fire. I can't. So you should instead, and then I'll hold you." Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair, in the way he'd like to the fire and couldn't.

Clark turned around just enough to make sure it was a real request and not just talk, and then he drew the spark guard screen apart and reached inside the fireplace, careful not to expose his shirt to the flames. He broke off a small cinder off the edge of the log and pulled his hand out, cradling the flame gently. He offered his hand, and himself, to Lex.

"God of fire, hear my desire," Lex said reverently. Then he slipped off the couch onto the rug next to Clark. He ran his hands over Clark's arm, extending to Clark's wrist but not touching the flames directly. He ran his hands back up the arm, over Clark's chest, reaching inside to play with Clark's rapidly hardening nipples.

With a careless flick of his hand, Clark tossed the flames back inside the fire. Then he touched Lex's face gently, tracing warm ash over Lex's nose and cheeks and lips. Lex darted his tongue out to taste the ashes. Clark leaned in to replace the hot dry feeling with his warm moist lips.

Then Lex was spread out upon the rug in front of the fireplace, and his desire entered in. Better than fire, the living flame inside of him.

 

### As It Should Be

Lex stood in the darkened room and looked out the window. When he had the lights on in the room, he was in his own world, comfortable, rich, working. With the lights off… there was a different world out there.

Lit by the outside lights, the snow fell.

Gentle flakes, white and fresh, layering the ground in a soft blanket.

Logically, Lex knew that it was cold and harsh and that there was a darker side to snow. But it was still beautiful.

Much like Clark, in some ways.

Completely beautiful to look at, tempting, fresh and new. Yet touching that beauty stung. There was more there; an innocent layer with a hidden interior.

Which was as it should be.

If Clark was all he seemed, he would not be real. Lex liked real. It hurt, yes; sometimes badly. Pain, though, was part of life and some things were worth it.

Lex so loved the snow.

 

### To Reach Out

Clark sat on the living room floor and watched the fire.

Behind him, his parents quietly talked. The conversations were about the farm, the produce, the weather, the news, the neighbors. Soft and serene, normal, reassuring. Everything he'd had for his entire life.

In front of him, the fire flickered. Exciting, interesting, changing from moment to moment. Fire was physically there, yet insubstantial.

Clark had stood inside fire. He had stood there while flames licked all around him, and he'd been unharmed. His clothes, though, had been toast. Burned down to his socks; all the trappings of civilization gone, leaving him naked and exposed. Clark kind of liked it. For all his lies, fire revealed the truth.

It was soft of like being with Lex.

Lex was exciting, brilliant, ever-changing, challenging. He was lit from the inside, burning bright. He could be destructive, yet he usually kept himself contained.

And Clark wanted Lex.

Clark was scared of being exposed to the fire, stripping out his layers, and yet he wanted it so badly. He knew he had only to reach out to have it.

Clark loved fire.

 

* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> [More Stocking Stuffers]() from Sue Dreams, Ctbn60, and TwinsAreIn.


End file.
